


what you know

by dangerdays



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerdays/pseuds/dangerdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He means forever too, he knows Frank knows that. He really means forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you know

**Author's Note:**

> based off the selfie of gerard in that dumbass batman costume. you know the one. i'm cowriting this with my [girlfriend](http://trashphobia.tumblr.com) who's ao3 i forgot 'cause i'm shitty. i'll add more as we write. 
> 
> title from that one tdcc song

When Gerard was 24 and living in his basement, he hadn't seen a lot of options for himself regarding his lovelife. Sure, he had a girlfriend. They were in love, and sure, Gerard has an entire notebook dedicated to her that's just filled with songs about being so fucking angry with her that he needs to kill her, but he loves her. Or at least, that's what he thinks. 24 year old Gerard doesn't know shit about this feeling, not yet anyways.

Enter stage right, Frank Iero, future love intrest for our knight in a black hoodie. His smile lights up a room, he's got the stupidest hair Gerard's ever seen, it's bright orange, and he has this way of talking with his really, really nice hands that just entrances Gerard. He comes and watches My Chem sometimes, cigarette in hand, smiling at Gerard. Mouthing the words. He's their first fan. He's the first boy Gerard's felt his heart skip when he thinks about since he was in art school. Gerard isn't sure how it's possible to love someone as much as he thinks he loves Kat, but still go to sleep dreaming of that boy and his stupid bleached hair and the way he always smells like booze and cigarettes, which are Gerard's favorite things. Gerard isn't sure asking someone to be in your band is the way to their heart, but hell, he still goes for it.

Even though Gerard doesn't really trust himself in relationships anymore, he always seems to fuck it up, after it ends with Kat, he really fucking wants to date Frankie. They're still young, there's still so much time left for him in this band, that he's afraid he'll fuck it up. He settles for more than best friends, for awkward drunk nearly kissing in the van, for painting each other's left hands, for Frank helping him with his eyeliner. He settles for this, for holding Frank's hands when he gets so nervous he feels like he'll shake to pieces. He settles for sharing beer and cigarettes and nights that are just simply theirs.

One day he doesn't have to settle any longer. Frank comes to practice red-eyed and tired looking, mumbling about his girlfriend and since highschool and burying his face in his hands and making this really soft noise like his heart's being ripped out. That's always Frank's problem, he just feels too much. Gerard wants to gather him up in his arms and kiss him better till he understands that maybe it's not Frank is too horrible of a person, maybe it's that he's too good of a person to really be anyones'. Specifically, to be Gerard's. Frank ends up calling him hiccupping drunk and he can tell it's a sad kind of drunk. He lets Frank come over to his shitty apartment near the studio and he lets Frank talk it out, the night comes to a close, the sun rises, and Frank brings up Gerard. He begs him not to think this is 'cause he's lonely, or heartbroken, but he grabs Gerard's hands and tells him, tells him all the things Gerard's been wanting to hear since day one. 

Gerard tells him first though, a year later when they're dressed in black marching outfits and they're about ready to do the biggest tour of their lives so far, Gerard turns to Frank and it just falls from his mouth. I love you, Frankie. Frank just beams back at him and says Love you too.

He hasn't been able to stop saying it since. The band takes them places Gerard couldn't have ever dreamed, lets them do things he'd never thought he'd get to do. He lives in his comic for a perfect two weeks, he lives in what feels like a fantasy for the rest of the band's life. The band brings him Frank, the band brings him a family, the band brings him 4 kids, 3 girls and a boy, and then the band takes their parents away from them for a while. Gerard's not gonna act like it hurts when they don't understand who Frank and Gerard are, but they're young. No one remembers when they're one, Frank tells him, and we'll be home soon, we can make up for lost time then.

The band is the best thing that ever happened to Gerard, aside from Frank and what Frank fondly refers to as their entourage. But he always knew good things never lasted forever, that his stupid chemical imbalance in his head would ruin everything just like it always fucking does. Of course, there is that dark time, where Gerard pulled away, like recoiling from something that was slowly poisoned. He could feel Frank feeling it, Frank telling him to do what makes him happiest, because Frank loves him, Frank wants him to be happy. Gerard knows that doing this might make Frank hate him, and he tells him that, and Frank just pulls him close and tells him he isn't going anywhere, no matter what happens.

Frank is making their kids pancakes in the kitchen when Gerard Way ends My Chemical Romance. He doesn't even act surprised, he said he could feel it, said he knew it was time. One night when Gerard's got the covers pulled up over his head because he's five and likes to pretend that if he hides from his problems, they'll go away or stop existing like the monsters under his bed did, Frank tells him that he wishes it could have lasted forever, but he always knew it wasn't going to. But this, he says, throwing his hands up and gesturing to everything around them at Gerard who's only got the top half of his head peeking out from under the blankets, this is forever Gerard. I meant it. I mean it. Gerard can only respond the only way he knows how, he tells him he loves him. He means forever too, he knows Frank knows that. He really means forever. 

There aren't enough hours in the day for all the things Gerard wants to do, has to do, needs to do, in order to feel like he's living. There's so much lost time, and while sometimes, he and Frank will miss the band, Frank confesses there isn't anything he thinks he could like more than getting to actually be a dad. Gerard likes it too, he likes herding the four children around, or playing Dungeons and Dragons with them, or coloring, or just being his dweeby, stupid self. He's imagination dad, he takes them on adventures, he helps them become little budding artists. Frank tacks all their drawings up on the fridge, even Gerard's.

Frank tries to act like responsible dad, because he knows Gerard isn't cut out to cook or make sure that their children are wearing something halfway decent and matching to school, or that they have lunches, or even to make sure that they aren't accidentally wandering down the street. Frank is a half assed responsible dad, because half the time, he's having too much fun to care. One day they wake up Gerard by hitting him with pillows till he's crying out for them to stop. He wrestles with the girls, he gives them piggyback rides, and of course, if he and Gerard are invited, they show up for tea. Gerard loves him like this, loves him when he's trying to fill that space that Gerard won't ever be able to fill 'cause he's too busy acting like a five year old too.

Today, Frank is out recording. Gerard of course, is dressed as Batman for some reason, a really funky costume that someone made him. The entourage are all dressed as superheroes too, and it's actually pretty comical to think about, Gerard is Batman, Bandit is Robin, the twins are apparently both Thor, and Miles is SpiderMan. Gerard reminds himself to draw this later, because of course, there is no crimefighting happening yet. There is though, this Marvel/DC tea party happening though, like something straight out of a fanfiction.

Of course, Frank comes home right now. He always catches Gerard in the middle of shit like this, embarrassing things he does because he too, is a kid at heart. He still gets embarrassed because as much as he really isn't, he still wants Frank to like him. He still wants Frank to want Gerard as more than like, the father of his kids. He still does, but you never know. One way too form-fitting Batman costume could be what shoves Frank over the edge. He can feel the blush climbing up on his cheeks when Frank walks in, and all the kids run around him like a tornado and Gerard's just sitting there, smiling and blushing, dressed as Batman. "We were having tea." He explains, like this explains why they're all dressed like superheroes.


End file.
